Winter Dreams
by Pricat
Summary: It's Christmas and Shrek and the gang along with their human friends are celebrating the festive season
1. Chapter 1

**Omake...**

**Pricat- I know it's not Christmas until next month but felt like writing this and posting it early because things get crazy next month and I sometimes forget about stories but I wanted to write a Shrek Christmas story since I still am in the fandom.**

**Ogre Child- Eeyup you are but awesome you're writing this because Frozen is giving you ideas plus you're writing Christmas stories for your other fandoms on here and Deviant Art plus you role play on tyumblr.**

**Pricat- Yes I know as people will like this since I got inspiration.**

* * *

If was the beginning of December in Far, Far Away meaning Christmas was on it's way as in the castle, Prince Artie was helping hid cousin Fiona and the others with the huge Christmas tree but wondered where Snowgre and their human friends were as Shrek smiled.

"Snowg is coming later since he's having fun with Rose in Snowia and Christmas is his thing but Carley and Leah will be here soon since Tgey're wrapping up things in their world and know Ogre Child will help." he said heaing laughter.

The triplets were running around with jingle bells making Lillian chuckle at them since for five year old's, Tgey were very energetic wondering how their parents dealt with it.

"Oh Tgey're very good despite going wild when Ubcle Donkey and Puss watch them." Fiona said to her mother as Shrek agreed.

"Heads up!" they heard a familiar voice yell.

A snow scaled dragon barged into the ballroom as Snowgre wax riding it maming Shrek sigh as he knew his teenage cousin didn't mean it since he was pumped for the holidays making Fiona smile seeing the triplets in awe at their cousin, well Uncle Snowgre to tgem.

"Hey guys and don't mind Elsa, she's mine.

Mom and Dad gave her to me as an early Christmas present.

It's good to get away and be with family." he said as the triplets were asking a zillion questions since being five, Tgey were very curious.

"Woah guys!" he said smi,ing revea,big wisdom teeth.

Artie smiled as he liked being around family.

* * *

"Ready to go yet Your Highness?" Ogre Child asked a yong brunette haired woman who was the Queen of Aria since she, Leah their best friend and Ogre Child were going to Far, Far Away using their charm necklaces which Merlin had given them a long time ago, but still used them to travel between both worlds as she chuckled.

"Ogre Child, we need to wait until Leah gets back from college before going to Far, Far Away as I wanna be with Shrek and the others too.

It's been too long since we were last there." she told the dark blue skinned Magikaru Warrior as she smiled knowing they'd be there soon hearing footsteps as Leah was here making them happy.

"You guys know you can go to Far, Far Away now and I'll catch up.

I have a lot of packing to do since You guys already finished packing." she told them.

"Okay!

Far, Far Away." both females said as their charms glowed with magic as Tgey vanished in a flash of light as Leah would be there soon.

They appeared in Far, Far Away as it was covered in snow and ice making both females happy going to the castle where a certain prince was along with their friends and were happy they were here as Shrek saw tgem hug him.

"It's good to see ya guys as it's been a while since Ogre Child told me you guys were busy." he said as they nodded.

"Yex but we coe every weekend, remember?" Ogre Child said making him laugh.

"Yes but glad you guys still do because things around here aren't the same without you." he said maming tgem happy going to Farbuck's to get warmed up and wanted to explore since Tgey hadn't been here in a while seeing their friends and big brother understand knowing Tgey were going to have fun during the holidays.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

Bottom of Form 2


	2. Having Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Ladyjamboreemon for reviewing and hope she likes it.**

**the gang are preparing for the festive season and hope you guys like.**

* * *

Both females were in Farbucks and having fun since they only came onceva month but loved being here with their friends unaware Logan was back and still up to his meat headed antics and Brogan had him under his thumb despite Rose, Logan's little sister was now the leader of the resistance making them relieved since they were drinking eggnog and eating cookies.

"It's awesome being back, since some things had changed but some are still tje same like Logan over there." Ogre Child said makimg the muscle bound ogre male mad but unleashed her Magikaru powers sending him flying as eggnog was over him hearing others laugh, growling seeing Brogan there.

"Let's go son, you need to cool down." he said as Leah chuckled.

" Did you guys get in a fight?" she asked.

"Nope just Logan being dumb but we took care of him." Carley told her.

Ogre Child agreed but hoped he wouldn't be up to things remembering how Snowgre used to hang around with Logan so were relieved he wasn't friends with Tne muscle bound ogre male.

"We should get going as we were going to go to the swamp remember?" Leah said as they nodded leaving the coffeehouse heading to a certain swamp-;534 flying there on Night Wish, Ogre Child's dragonpus asnFiona smiled seeing them.

They heard sounds of caroling and the smell of hot chocolate.

"Hey guys good to see you as I've been hanging out with an new friend from Berk." the ogress told them as Ogre Child saw her ma,img yaknog looking disgusted understanding since being Ogres, they should like that right?

" You don't have to drink if you don't want to." she they were relieved but Leah was staying at the swamp while Carley and Ogre Child were staying at tje castle where Artie lived knowing the young prince liked having them in Tne castle.

They were chatting about things.

That early evening upon going back to the castle both females heard playful laughter from their room finding Izz there being hyper as Ogre Child sensed he'd been bored in Latanis so had came here for mischief.

"Don't worry, I'll be good!" he said as they laughed.

"Okay since it is the holidays so it's okay to be a little mischievous." Carley said yawning making the silver grey furred Psammead concerned.

"She was up all night again huh?" he said seeing Ogre Child nod.

"She was pretty excited last night and I couldn't get her to sleep." she said seeing Izz smile seeing his Queen get sleepy


End file.
